What makes you beautiful Miki a Miru fan fiction
by Hintoenathedevilchara
Summary: The night Yoru and Miki got together... NO NO NOT LIKE THAT YOU DIRTY PEOPLE! Also MusashixSu, RanxDaichi, and RhythmxKusukusu!


What makes you beautiful Miki

Saeko-chan: Yo peoples this is my first fan fiction and I am so proud! Isn't that right Sora-chan!... Sora-chan?

Sora-chan: *snoring*

Saeko-chan: SORA- CHAAAAAAAN!

Sora: *jolts awake* what the hell is wrong with you can't you see I need my beauty sleep!

Saeko-chan: *sweatdrop* Anyways since this fanfic is about Yoru and Miki they can both do the disclaimer but first a short summary: The night Yoru and Miki got together... No no not like that you dirty people! Ok Yoru and Miki do the disclaimer.

Miki: Saeko-chan does not own shugo chara but if she did than there would be an overload of RimaxNagihiko, YayaxKukai, Miki and Yoru, Ran and Daichi, and Su and Musashi!

Yoru: Saeko doesn't own Shugo chara- nya

Normal pov

Yoru was standing outside a comfortable looking house right next to the beach he pushed the doorbell and waited patiently for the door to open.  
There was a party being held at Rhythm and Kusukusu's house they'd just returned from their honeymoon and decided to have a huge bash to celebrate the occasion at their new beach house. Yoru wasn't dressed in anything special he was just decked out in jeans, a black tee, and a leather jacket with a cross necklace and sneakers to complete the look. The door opened and Kusukusu greeted him a warm smile graced her lips when she saw him she wore a lovely green vinyl spaghetti strap dress that went just below her knees. "Hi Yoru come on in everyones here except Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia" she said and led me through a door and my eyes widened. There was a 63 inch tv the walls were yellow and the carpet was black there was also several modern style paintings adorning the walls, and mismatched furniture that had been generously given to them by everyone. "Black and yellow black and yellow" Yoru sang out loud and Kusukusu giggled "that's what I said when Rhythm picked it out!" They both busted a gut laughing and a tic mark was clearly visible on Rhythm's forehead but he didn't say anything. Ironically the doorbell rang just at that moment and Kusukusu rushed to open it.

Miki's pov

I nervously clutched my black purse as I waited at the front door of the Fujisaki residence. My three sisters Ran Dia and Su who were oblivious to my discomfort were tapping their feet impatiently at least Ran was Su was fluffing up her hair her green eyes filled with excitement. Dia was humming happy go lucky to herself. At that moment Kusukusu opened the door and smiled at us her amber eyes twinkled under the moonlight. "Well come on in" she said and beckoned us inside. My heels clicked on the hard wood floors as we walked down the hallway Kusukusu opened the door and motioned for us to go in. My hands were sweaty as I gripped my purse tighter but not because of the heat.

Yoru's pov

I stared in awe as Miki walked through the door. She was wearing a short blue dress that hugged her curves just right, Her hat was tipped at just the right angle, and she walked as gracefully as a traditional Japanese dancer. She was blushing furiously I also noticed she was gripping the strap of her purse so hard her knuckles had turned white. However to my great surprise her sisters didn't even notice their siblings discomfort. Ran went over to her fiancee Daichi and he pulled her into his lap covering her neck with kisses making her blush like mad. Musashi being the samurai he was strode over to Su bowing low he took her hand and lightly kissed it. Su giggled the faintest trace of a blush could be seen on her cheeks. Seeing her pleasure he proceeded to kiss her hand slowly making his way up from her wrist to her arm finally reaching her face he caught her lips in a searing kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing back passionately and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Dia went over to her boyfriend of 1 year Zero as of recently he'd become a famous magician just like he'd always dreamed of and a big hit in Las Vegas. Grinning he whipped out his wand and tapping it lightly on his right arm a bouquet of red roses popped out of the wand. Smiling happily Dia accepted the roses smelling them softly. Dia beamed and kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. Awkwardly I walked over to Miki she hadn't noticed my approach so I took this as an opportunity to gaze at her perfect face. Her deep blue eyes sparkled and shimmered like the precious sapphires I sometimes saw adorning necklaces in jewelry shop windows. Her cheeks were bright red she was blushing furiously as Kiseki, Wasa, and Ramera continued to stare at her. I smirked to myself she definitely didn't need any make up to cover up she was perfect just the way she was. Suddenly I felt myself eyeing her lips. Her lips were perfectly shaped. Her lips looked perfectly kissable. Quickly I snapped out of my reverie. "Yo Miki" I said nonchalantly. Startled she turned to face me "o-oh hi Yoru" she said anxiously. Making me frown "whats wrong Miki?" I asked my voice edged with concern.

Miki's pov

Slowly I looked up into his golden orbs and felt the heat rising to my face as he looked at me his eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Well...it's just... Ok this is really dumb but... My sisters are prettier than me."

Yoru's pov

I stared at her my mouth gaping in shock how could she think she's not as pretty as her sisters to me she's a gazillion times prettier. Gently I put a finger under her chin and tipped up her head and said quietly "you're just as pretty as your sisters and you'd better not forget that and I swear if you ever think for one minute that you're not beautiful I WILL serenade you in front of everyone."

Miki's pov

I stared deep into his eyes to see if he was joking but all I saw in his big yellow eyes was dead seriousness. "Ok..." I said finally my voice quavering as I stared into his handsome catlike face.

Yoru's pov

I wanted to yowl in exasperation when she STILL had that look of uncertainty in her eyes. Damn if only she knew that she lights up my world like nobody else and the way she flicks a stray hair behind her ear gets me overwhelmed.

Miki's pov

I gently removed his finger from my chin and stared up at him for a moment than walked over to chat with Kusukusu and all the other girls who had formed a circle and were whispering excitedly about something.

Yoru's pov

I watched with mixed feelings as she walked off and I couldn't help but watch her hips sway from side to side as she walked. Yep I am definitely a love struck fool and a perverted cat and being the perverted cat that I was I couldn't help but think perverted thoughts as I smirked to myself.

Miki's pov

"Ok so here's the plan Kusukusu said smirking. We are going to convince the guys to play truth or dare with us but first..." Kusukusu pulled out a notepad. "A mental note for us all If anyone dares Kiseki dare him to dress up as a girl." " Ok Miki can you round up the boys?" Kusukusu asked looking at me. On it I said with an evil grin.

Kusukusu's pov

As soon as I was sure Miki couldn't hear us I said to the girls "and if anyone manages to get Yoru to do a dare, dare him to do something perverted to Miki". Everyone smirked devilishly and nodded their heads in agreement.

5 minutes later...

Normal pov

"Ok said Kusukusu Rhythm truth or dare"? She asked. "Truth" said Rhythm warily. "What do you wish you had"? Kusukusu asked. "Kids" said Rhythm with a bored look on his face. Turning a crimson red she shoved him hard and he busted a gut laughing. She was still glowering at him after he turned to Musashi and said "truth or dare samurai?" "I choose the path of truth" decided Musashi finally after contemplating his choices for several moments. "Ok how much do you love Su?" Asked Rhythm bluntly. "My love for her goes farther than the world stretches" he answered. Su scooted over next to him and kissed him passionately. When they finally broke apart. Musashi said looking somewhat dazed obviously in lovey dovey land "Pepe truth or dare?" "Dare me baby"! She said her eyes suddenly blazed with fire and we all sweat dropped. "Very well Pepe my dare is this... I dare you too Throw rubber duckies at Kiseki"! Exclaimed Musashi. "Gladly- dechu" said Pepe and proceeded to throw rubber duckies at Kiseki. Everyone sweat dropped except Musashi, Pepe, and Kiseki. "Alright Kiseki truth or dare" she said between throws. "Dare!" Squeaked Kiseki. "I dare you to dress up as a Queen" said Pepe winking at the girls.

10 minutes later...

"I will get my revenge on you female commoners" shouted Kiseki. We all ignored him and threw him out the door we'd had enough of his bossy attitude. Just before we closed the door an old lady started hitting him with her walking stick shouting "young man how dare you impersonate the female race with your cross dressing"!. "Ok Yoru truth or dare"? asked Pepe. "Dare me:! Said Yoru determinedly. "Very well- dechu"! Cackled Pepe evilly. "I dare you to do something perverted to Miki". "WHAT NO PLEASE DON'T"! Squeaked Miki backing up against the wall nervously. Yoru however looked like he'd just won the lottery. "Sorry Miki" he said sounding not at all sorry "but it's a dare so I gotta do it".

Miki's pov

Oh my god what is he going to do? WHAT IS HE GONNA DO! His face was getting closer to mine closer...closer...

Yoru's pov

I nibbled her ear and she turned fire truck red. "OWWWWWW"! She screeched and swatted at me I ducked. "OoOooohh feisty are we"? I asked slyly. Growling in response she sat down continuing to shoot daggers at me with her eyes. "Ok Zero truth or dare"? I asked. "Dare" he replied. "Alright I dare you to kiss Dia for 2 minutes". I don't know who blushed more Zero or Dia. Suddenly Rhythm said "lets have a competition to see who can have a make out session with their girl longer". That seemed to get to Zero because he immediately pressed Dia up against a wall and began kissing her. Than Rhythm turned to Kusukusu with a smirk. "Now wait just a minute just because we're married doesn't mean...MMPH"! She never did get to finish her sentence since Rhythm had grabbed her and crashed her lips against his. Everyone else was looking quite flustered not knowing how to react to this and I had a stopwatch in my paws.

3 minutes later...

Normal pov

Rhythm finally gave in and broke away from kusukusu panting and gaped at Zero who still had his lips pressed to Dia's. But when he saw that Rhythm had given in to the need of air he pulled away triumphantly. "Not bad Zero said Rhythm" in slight admiration. "Heh" was Zero's only response. Dia looked dizzy and weak from want of air her breath coming in loud short gasps. Suddenly an object flew through the air hitting Rhythm's head. "YOWCH"! Yelped Rhythm rubbing his forehead he shot a glare in the direction the object had been thrown from to find Kusukusu with a truly murderous look on her face. "Oh come on Kusukusu was it really that bad"? He asked faking a pout and Kusukusu rolled her eyes. "Well just because we're married and all doesn't mean you should just have a make out session in front of EVERYONE"! She hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry baby" Rhythm said sincerely looking ashamed of himself. Kusukusu's gaze softened "oh I just can't stay mad at you" she sighed. That's because you love me he smirked. You jerk grumbled Kusukusu. Ah but you love me Rhythm said pulling her into an embrace and kissing her forehead. "Can you two express your love to each other in bed AFTER the party"? Asked Yoru deviously. Kusukusu glared at him and Rhythm gave him the finger. "Alright" said Zero clearing his throat "Su truth or dare"? "Dare" Su replied. "Alright I dare you to cuss out one of your sisters". So Su went over to Ran. "Ran" Su began calmly "I still have not forgiven you for saying that I am a girly girl who could not even lift a tea cup". Than suddenly she snapped "WHEN I AM THE ONE WHO HAS FUCKING COOKED FOR ALL FOUR OF US WHEN WE SHARED AN APARTMENT TOGETHER FOR THREE DAMNED YEARS WHEN YOU COULD MANAGE TO BURN WATER YOU BITCH"! She screamed than suddenly she became all sweet and pretty again "so please don't ever insult my personality again-desu". All Ran could do was nod quickly. "Okay Miki truth or dare"? Su asked. "Um... Dare I suppose" said MIki still shell shocked by her usually sweet and timid sisters angry outburst. "That was exactly what I was hoping for" said Su happily. "Wait what"! Said Miki looking VERY frightened. "Too late I dare you to serenade Yoru singing the song 1234 by the plain white tees and don't even try to say you don't know it because you sang it perfectly at that karaoke bar last weekend" Su added. "Fuck you" growled Miki but Su only smiled back and turned on the instrumental version of the song up on the stereo. Kusukusu tossed her a microphone and she clumsily caught it.

(Miki's pov)

And so I began singing the life changing song that would bring two people in love together. Just kidding. Sorry kiddo this loves one sided. Cuz the guy is stupid and doesn't know of the girls feelings. That girl is me. The boy is Yoru.

121234

Give me more love than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me i'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make me feel better when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's easy as 121234  
There's only ONE thing  
TWO do  
THREE words  
FOUR you  
(i love you) I love you  
There's only  
One way  
Two say  
Those three words  
And that's what I'll do...  
I love you

Yoru's pov

Damn she can sing too? God this girl is perfect and she's singing this song to me! Even though it is a dare it just feels... As if she has feelings for me to... Nah...

Miki's pov

I swear my faces color now easily rivaled my sister Ran's pink hair.

Give me me more love from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I'v had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 121234  
There's only  
One thing  
Two do  
Those three words  
And that's what I'll do... Four  
I love you I love you  
I love you I love you

You make it easy  
It's as easy as 121234  
There's only  
One thing  
Two do  
Three words  
Four you  
I love you I love you  
There's only  
One way  
To say  
Those three words  
And that's what I'll do...  
I love you I love you  
I love you I love you  
1234  
I love you  
I love you I love you

The moment the song ended I tipped my head down so that my bangs would conceal my face from view. There was an awkward silence. The silence was than broken by loud cheers and clapping I jerked my head up in surprise to see everyone smiling at me voicing their approval openly through their actions and shouts. Yoru most of all. I shifted uncomfortably and for once someone actually took heed of my discomfort. That gracious chara was Kusukusu. "Alright it's time for drinks and music than with a wink she added not to mention dancing". "But before that" said Yoru suddenly putting up a paw. Once again the stereo was turned on this time to a song unfamiliar to me. Suddenly Daichi, Rhythm, and Musashi along with Zero joined him. Than to the great surprise of all of us they started singing along to the song.

(all four guys)

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul.  
I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Than I hope you'll see the heart in me  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c mon let's try  
Am I crazy for wanting you  
Maybe do you think you could want me to?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful soul yeah  
Oooooo yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

Miki's pov

"OH DARLING"! Squealed Kusukusu jumping on him and covering his face with kisses. When she pulled away his face and lip were covered with cherry lipstick and he looked lovesick. Similar treatment was given to Musashi, Zero, and Daichi. I walked up to Yoru and he was shuffling his feet not meeting my gaze. Ok I had been in many awkward situations but this was by far the most uncomfortable one. I ducked my head down and kissed him right on the corners of his lips. That gave him a start. He looked up into my eyes confused and my only reply was a peck right smack on the lips. Than I turned around to face Kusukusu "I think a drink sounds good right about now" I said grinning. And so we all enjoyed a drink sprawled out on the couches. Some hours later at about 11:30 despite the fact that we were all rather woozy from one to many shots we began to dance. A lot of people had left so now there was only Dia, Su, Ran, Me, Yoru, Musashi, Zero, and Rhythm. If I remember correctly the song that was playing was Evacuate the dance floor by Cascada. Suddenly I felt someone sit next to where I was sitting down. I turned my head to see Yoru looking at me eyes slightly glazed over. Suddenly the song ended and a new slow song started playing. Suddenly Yoru got up and went right in front of me sticking out a hand...er... Paw to me "can I have this dance"? He asked with a wink. I nodded shyly and took his hand letting him lift me off the couch. He put his paw around my waist careful not to accidentally touch my rear and I put my arms around his neck. He stiffened for a moment than relaxed. As I looked into his eyes I saw an unreadable emotion clouding his gaze.

Yoru's pov

In my bliss I faintly noticed our bodies were so close we were almost touching. Than I leaned in cocking my head so the my lips brushed her ear than whispered "you look gorgeous tonight". I could feel the warmth of her hand in mine. I felt her silky hair tickle my ear as she rested her head on my shoulder. Playfully she let her hand skim up and down my arm making me shiver. "Miki..." I whispered and stopped dancing she did too. "Yes?" She asked softly eyes wide and innocent. "I'v loved you for three years now but I guess I was too much of a..." Than I stopped.

Miki's pov

No don't stop talking I love you too! I thought. "Scaredy kitty"? I supplied my breathing shallow. "Yeah..." Said Yoru "and... And I know you don't think your beautiful but that's also one of the gazillion things that makes you beautiful. So... OH ENOUGH OF THE MUSHY STUFF"! Yoru yowled taking my face in his paws he kissed me. I closed my eyes and let myself forget all logic and just kissed him. When we finally pulled away he smirked so we're together now? He asked looking at me longingly. Hmmmm... I pretended to think for a while making him look at me in anguish. Of course stupid! I said and hopped into his arms I pulled him closer to me and ferociously kissed him.

The songs were:  
1234 by the plain white tees  
Beautiful soul by jesse McCartney  
Evacuate the dance floor cascada


End file.
